pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day With Phineas
This story is told on Dill's POV. Chapter 1:Morning "Oh great, the alarm clock." I said, early three o'clock. Trying to stretch my legs and hands because of the big move to Venture Waterfront Resorts yesterday. Crack! goes my backbone, and I feel fresh instantly. Moaning to myself while trying to punch the "open" button on the door. Took me up to five times then the button was punched. "Who made a button as small as this anyway?" is a question I asked myself everyday and came out with only one answer, "You". After taking a shower (and of course dressing up), I walked dizzily to the kitchen table and fix myself some coffee with some toast. I know I can do this with speech but ZARVOX is not yet online, wait a minute, how do I turn on the coffee machine again? Fixing myself with some breakfast when overlooking Danville, of course I'll be thinking of two things. "What are you gonna do today?" and "Don't forget your Schindler ID card!" It was not long until I came up with the plan of exploring the outer territories of Danville, but a phone call came in. I raced to the phone with a tissue over my mouth. Living without ZARVOX is really hard, that I need to race to the phone in a middle of a mouthful of muffin, and a handful of jam. Messy. Just before the caller gives up, I picked up the phone. With all of my messy fingers struggling to press the Call button. "Hello?" I said over the unit "HI Dill! Sup? Got anything to do today?" a familiar, friendly voice replies. "Nah, not much. Maybe just going around the outer territories of Danville. Never been outside the city before, well except of course the airport." "Ok. Well in case that you have nothing to do, why don't you just join us? We're making another season premiere... we gotta need someone to transport us to the studio." "Are you saying that you will be leaving Danville to the studios again?" "Yep" "Shoot" "What's the problem" "You know, I think I can pick you up later on, I'm having a really early breakfast here. What time should we go?" "Around quarter to four is most efficient" Well, ok, I'll see ya soon, bye." I pressed the End button and put the phone back to where it belongs. It was no one else but Phineas. My first best friend since I set foot in Danville. Regardless of thinking too much, i gulped down my early breakfast, clean up, take my Schindler ID, wallet and phone, and wonder which car should I ride. Something big that fits a family. I leave my penthouse locked back and go down the elevator to the parking lots. Feeling pretty pressured, because it's almost a quarter to four early morning, I reached the Parking Lot card reader and make sure that the car keys is not left upstairs. And since then. i noted to myself, that this is gonna be a tiring day. Chapter 2:Early Departure Just before 3:34 AM in the morning, I got my largest car running and exiting the underground parking lot in no time. Going out of the nearly finished site, I entered the tollroad and took the fourth line-and drive as fast as I can. Every bit of time I glanced to my watch and speed up some more. I don't care if any police helo or car is already waiting for me, I just hit the gas and exit near Maple Drive. Driving in the city as early as this seems so luxurious. Buildings everywhere with beautiful lights, the empty bus stops and park seats, the sidewalks, the traffic lights, The Harmony of Light. Even from my first night here I got so obsessed with it. And the only thing that can snap me out of it is time. 3:44 AM and I pull up right next to the Flynn Household. Yes, they are prepared for the trip. I opened the backdoor first and step out of the car. Almost everyone is there. Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. Their parents are also there, The Flynns, The Fletchers, the Garcia-Shapiros, the Rais, and the Von Stomms. "Hi guys, hope that I don't make it out late." "Hi Dill" Linda said, approaching me. I replied. Then she said "Well we ran out of capacity to our cars and we called you instead, we just need a car for the kids. The parents will take their own cars. Wait, aren't you a little bit too young to drive a Limo?" "Huh..." I said. "This is getting annoying. Yes, yes I am." "Perfect" she replied "A limo that supports up to 8 is what we need. I'm just gonna call everyone first so they can go. They're the most important component for the show." "No prob." Of course I prefer to call them myself. I found them checking their stuff in the living room and lure em out. And I really got sick with this question almost everybody ask. Just as I opened the baggage trunk of the Limo, Isabella asks: "Hey, aren't you a little bit too young to drive and have a license?" She asks me. Getting so tired with this question, I bounce it back. "Aren't YOU a little bit too young to have a drivers license?" I see her a bit annoyed. "Yeah, we're in the same page." She finally said. "I couldn't agree more!" I took out my GPS and asks about the address to Lawrence. He kindly program it for me. But of course, I sense someone missing. After a while, I asked. "Hey, Where's Phineas?" Lawrence gave a reply. "He's still upstairs, packing his stuff. He got a really big role to do, and a really big briefcase to help it going." No need for further info. I raced upstairs with Ferb to see what happened to him. And my mind is right this time. "Ummmm, Phin, need a little help?" "DILL! YOU'RE HERE!" He said cheerfully, dropping his giant suitcase. "Ummm...you're seriously gonna bring this?" I questioned. "Yeah!" "Never thought of shrinking It's size?" I see him turn red. "Oh, man, WHAT AM I THINKING!" He raced to a random cabinet and pulled out a ray. He shoot it to the briefcase and make it as big as an iPhone. "Well, that was worth a try", he said, placing the little briefcase and the Shrink ray to another briefcase. "Come on Ferb, let's go before Dan gets any more annoyed." After a bit, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Perry is tucked in to my Limo and Linda gestures a hand to go first. I stepped on the gas, and made a smooth ride to a highway entrance. "You know, I'm a bit confused on what's going on here? What are you filming actually?" Phineas replies from the back: "We are making a 'Holiday Season' series." Isabella continues. "Yeah, we haven't done anything and we got a really close deadline for the first episode." "Yeah, and the worst is that we need to show expressions of love during the episodes!" Continues Baljeet, which sounds dissatisfied. And along the way on the highway, we play classic games that kids would do in cars, tell jokes, looking for specific car plates and guessing on what it means, count how many lampposts have we past, and stuff like that. It's pretty unbelievable that Phineas's child spirit is still in heart. I mean, he's almost 14 now, and I'm almost 16. Not too young to drive for me. They continue on chatting and chittering with each other, and do stuff like tweens do. And they seemed to be so enjoyed to the ride that I can never feel bored. So far, only Baljeet says "Are we there yet?" but everyone with is enjoying themselves. And without noticing, it's already bright outside, and we're only 60 miles to the location. Just after a couple of minutes (and several overdose of laughing) my GPS finally said "Exit Highway in 400 meters". Of course everyone in the limo finally give out sigh of relief, when we approached the studio, where Phineas and Ferb will again return. Chapter 3:Greetings! "Greetings, folks! Welcome back to this same old studio!" someone said when we unpack our stuff. "Hi again, Mr. Povenmire! Glad to see you again, been a pretty lazy and dull summer without all of this stuff!" Phineas, cheerfully replies. That someone, is Dan. "So, ready for another return of our beloved show? I hope we are. Heck, why not? You're my old boys Phineas and Ferb!" he said, approaching both of the brothers and of course patting them in the back. "And who is this?" He said, pointing at me. I introduced myself "Well then!" Dan said, shaking my hand. "Welcome to the Disney Studios Family!" I smiled. "So Phineas," Dan continues "What are you gonna do with Dill? Well personally I can make him your personal assista-" "No prob." Phineas cuts. "I'll take care of him" he continues, dragging me off to his lounge, perhaps. "Well, OK, casting begins in 30 minutes!" Dan's voice heard from a distance. Phineas keeps on dragging me, and stops and slams me to his couch in his lounge. "What's with the dragging and slamming?" I said. "Just an expression of happiness on having my own assistant!" "Wait, you made me your assistant?" "Why not?" "Y not?" "Yeah, Tony Backwards!" I pat him in the back. "I don't think that joke'll ever die. So how long are you going to record the series?" "Well, let me see" Phineas said thinking for a bit. "like 15 days." I got pretty well shocked. "Don't worry, pal. I got accommodation for you." I release a sigh of relief. "All of us has a unit in a flat not far from here. And one character one room, with one extra room for the personal assistant." "Wait." I said, pretty shocked. "Are you saying that I can stay in your flat?" "Yeah!" "Free?" "No, pay me $3000 per night. NO OF COURSE NOT YOU FUNNY BASTARD IT'S FREE!" "Great, now all I need is my clothes." To be continued..." Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages Category:Articles on Hiatus